


Two Sides

by sharedwithyou



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, No Angst, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: NO MAIN PLOT SPOILERSSaying what's in your heart ain't easy. Fortunately you're not the only one with something to say.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything fallout before but considering I put in about 100 hours in fallout 4 (and like 500 in new vegas) I figured I'd write a lil something.
> 
> NO MAIN PLOT SPOILERS- since I've been mostly doing side quests and have barely progressed with the main plot.
> 
> So here. Despite him being a pain in the ass, I like MacCready.
> 
> For now this a little whimsical thing I wrote. Might add more if people are interested.
> 
> Enjoy! No angst (for now)
> 
> Xoxo Bucky

"Two sides of the same coin, hmm?"

"Cheesy I know," he admits with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

"First the not cussing, now this eloquence. Where's the MacCready that I know and love?" You curse yourself for your knee-jerk sarcasm. You'd been convinced your attraction was one-sided for so long that you were having a hard time expressing your actual feelings.

Why hadn't you made a move sooner? You could tell yourself it's because you weren't sure if he was still with his wife, but lying to yourself wasn't your style. Despite your generally neutral and disinterested responses to settlers and factions alike, you were actually decisive in your mind. Equivocation was a bargaining tool, and the easiest way to avoid unnecessary alignment and subsequent combat. Self-preservation was the Vault-Dweller way: and so the dichotomy forms. Putting up a front that you can be persuaded, thus giving opponents a false sense of power, when really you know exactly what you want. 

All this to say that if you thought he was unavailable, you could still ask to make sure. It would be no more awkward than traveling with a man you robbed. Er, ghoul.

But you didn't. And now, you might have screwed it up before it even began.

You steel yourself for a disappointed response.

"You saying you love me?"

Your mouth drops open. You didn't realize your reflexive joke could be interpreted that way.

But this was your chance to confess. Fully and entirely.

"I think they need more beds at County Crossing." Fuck! That's what jumped through your lips at this second chance. Second chance to tell him you cared about him deeply. Your damn mouth kept getting in the way.

"Well. You are the General." He doesn't yell or snark. He speaks with a smile tinged with vulnerability and longing.

It's too much to take. You feel your feet pull you to him, helpless against the fire between you.

"I just-“

“Hey.” He puts a hand on your shoulder, keeping you at arm's length. “We can do this later. When you’ve thought it through. When you’re ready to give me an answer.”

“Will do.” Why were you incapable of having a soft moment?! “I’m taking Preston so he can get a look at the settlement.” I’d much rather take you. The words get stuck in your throat.

“Ok. Make sure you have enough stims and ammo. I...want you to be safe.”

Somehow this hardened killer was better at it than you.

Of course, you’ve slain enough raiders to be considered a merc in your own right. But anyone you shot that was not hopped up on psycho or actively trying to spill your guts still stung your conscience.

He didn’t even bat an eye anymore. Anywhere you pointed, he'd shoot. Yet he is able to say the things that run from you, that give you a rush that jet would envy.

“I’ll be careful.” You walk away to hail down Preston, not even turning back for one final look. Shit.

“Looks like we’ve got company. And not the fun kind.”

You grunt at Preston’s corny joke, ducking for cover behind a pile of rocks. “Why do people always get attacked right when we arrive? Are we bad luck or something?” 

“You know what they say, protect the people at a minute’s notice.”

You groan. “They don’t say that, we say that. And if they get attacked when we show up, who’s to say whether we are the cause or the solution?”

“Hey, it’s catching on. Settlers are saying it too.” Preston is proud of the motto. Also, unruffled at the sight of five supermutants bashing in a puny turret and mutfruit plants.

“We gotta set up artillery here,” you mutter, before zooming in with your scope and firing. Watching the green head pop off and go soaring lifts your spirits. At least until three mutant hounds come barreling out of the bushes.

“I’ll go left, you go right?”

“Heh, you know the drill Garvey.” You spring to opposite sides and pull out your trusty autopistol, feeling the little soldier toy you attached to the grip so you’d always have it with you. In one swift motion you kiss it for good luck, look down the sight, and spray. No prayer necessary, the hound goes down with a whimper. One down, and a thousand more to go.

Just a day in the Commonwealth.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love the commonwealth!
> 
> Quick poll 1: which fallout 4 companion do you identify with most? 
> 
> For me it's Hancock. I like helping settlers n shooting baddies, n looting everything in between


End file.
